


One of Many

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: "In a world where soul marks were meant to help you find “The One”, Tony had a very simple explanation as to why he was such a man-whore."





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!  
> Square G5: Tony Stark/Nymphadora Tonks

 

In a world where soul marks were meant to help you find “The One”, Tony had a very simple explanation as to why he was such a man-whore. Others were like him, too, but because they wanted to have fun before settling down with the love of their life, some to rebel against the very idea of predestination, and a few were just not very good at recognizing the likeness between their soul-mate and the soul-mark portraying them right on their left wrist.

Tony stared down at his own. On today's menu: a man with short, dark hair, a large nose and globular eyes. Urgh. Pass. And this wasn't even the worst face his wrist had presented him with. Once, he could have sworn he had seen a woman with a duck-beak. Not that he told anyone. He always covered his wrist and claimed he was a free man, putting himself firmly in the second category. He put the unattractive man out of his mind and went on with his day.

That night, preparing himself for a charity gala, he glanced down at his wrist but it was still Mr-Eyeballs staring back at him. He shuddered and buttoned his shirt, making sure the soul-portrait was completely hidden, no matter how much he gesticulated.

 

“You're late,” Pepper muttered in his ear while she pretended to kiss him on the cheek in greeting. “There were several investors I wanted you to meet and dazzle.”

“Just point me towards the richest one around and I'll make it a sure thing, Pep. We can always deal with the small fry later. Invite them for brunch or something.”

“You'll have to be there,” Pepper warned as she steered him towards a man holding court to a group of people who looked star-struck.

Tony took a good look at him, expecting someone famous, but he came up empty-handed and waited for Pepper to introduce him.

“Tony, this is Mr Potter from London. He has been investing worldwide in alternate energy sources and electric circuitry.”

“Interesting combo,” Tony said as he shook his hand. “Any particular reason you want to change the way things have been done since forever?”

He ignored Pepper's sharp elbow jab in his ribs, intrigued by the younger man's knowing smirk.

“You know how it is: lights keep flickering at home and electricians can't do shite about it, so I'm just looking for another solution that doesn't involve candles. Wax is really hard to get out of carpets.”

Tony laughed.

“Go big or go home, eh? I think we'll get along just fine.”

Potter nodded and a disembodied voice invited them to be seated for the start of the night’s entertainment. Pepper took Potter's card to set up a meeting and someone came to direct his newest investor to his seat. Tony had barely glanced in his direction when he noticed the large, round eyes, the short dark hair… he froze in utter horror because that was the living image of the man on his wrist. He had never met one of the faces on his wrist before and he couldn't help but gape at him. Potter must have noticed because he pulled his companion around.

“This is Tonks, an old friend. Have you two met already?”

“No!” Tonks hissed while Tony shook his head, unable to think of something clever to say for once, not even about how ridiculous his name sounded.

“Really? Because this guy looks like the spitting image of the guy you have-”

Tonks clamped a hand over Potter's mouth and dragged him away, hissing threats in his ear until they disappeared from view in the crowd. If Tonks hadn't been introduced as a friend of his, Tony would have thought the guy was being kidnapped. They sure were drawing enough incredulous looks their way.

“I suppose you're not the most badly behaved tonight,” Pepper commented as she pulled him the other way.

Tony let her, still in a daze as his eyes searched for the strange pair. He still wasn't the least bit attracted by Tonks, although he had to admit the man smelled nice, but he was intrigued. He couldn't help it, there had to be a reason why Tonks was on his wrist. He took advantage of the uninspired entertainment taking place to uncuff his shirt and roll it back to peek at his soul-mark, just to be sure, but there, instead of Tonks’ bulging eyeballs and large nose was Potter's face. Tony blinked and rubbed at the face but it was still Potter's. 

_ What… the… fuck. _

This wasn't how it was supposed to work. He shouldn't have a myriad faces changing all the time. Why couldn't he have a normal soul-mark and be happy, like most of the rest of the world? It wasn't fair. Well, life rarely was, but still. Why him? He would get to the bottom of this however. Excusing himself, he went in search of the Potter-Tonks duo. They weren't in their own seats but someone pointed him towards the bathrooms. Perfect. He would corner  them there until he got answers.

Striding into the bathroom, he stopped dead at the sight of two green-eyed Potters staring back at him.

“Now I'm even more confused,” he snapped. “One of you better explain before I summon my suit and blast the answers out of you.”

“I'll have him if you won't,” the Potter on the left said.

The other one pursed his lips, holding his wrist with his other hand. Bingo.

“You,” Tony said and stepped right in the face of the Potter on the right, then froze because he smelled… nice. Like Tonks. Like the previous face on his wrist. “Tonks?” he asked uncertainly. 

He couldn't explain how, but he knew from experience there were stranger things in the world than someone who could change faces. Best part was that it would explain  _ everything _ . Except why he had never sought him out.

“You are Tonks, right? The guy from before?”

The real Potter chuckled, but the fake Potter nodded and his face morphed back to the bulging eyeballs and large nose configuration even if the hair remained as messy as before.

“Wow. That's impressive. Sure explains a lot. May I?” he asked, waving a hand toward his wrist.

He didn't like people touching him, so he certainly wasn't going to do it to another. Tonks stared wide-eyed at him, then at Potter who nodded  encouragingly, before offering his wrist. Tony held it in both hands and sure enough, there was his face staring back at him. He turned his own wrist next to it and there was Tonks with Potter's hair. 

“So it’s always been you? All these faces?”

Tonks nodded.

“Why didn't you look for me?” Tony asked, keeping the hurt from colouring his voice. “I'm quite easy to find, or so I've been told.”

Tonks snorted.

“By the time I did, I found out you were sleeping around with just about anyone, and claimed not to believe in soul-marks. You only found me tonight because Harry tricked me into coming here. I didn't know you would be attending.”

“Harsh,” Tony said, defeated. He'd done this to himself. “But understandable.”

“What about you?” Potter asked. “Why don't you believe in soul-marks?”

Tony let go of Tonks’ wrist reluctantly.

“I used to. My parents found each other with their soul-marks and were happy. I was ecstatic when mine appeared. It was a woman at first, I remember, but soon, it changed, and it kept changing. The press was already hounding me, I didn't want to give them any more fodder to use against me, so I didn't tell anyone about it. I thought it meant I didn't deserve a soul-mate, so I didn't look for you…”

Tonks reached for him unexpectedly, making him flinch. His globulous eyes softened, then darkened in colour and became the shape of lovely doe eyes that were completely at odd with the rest of his face.

“I'm not sure if it's rude to ask, but do you have a… erm… real face?”

The man smiled, then turned towards Potter.

“Out,” he ordered.

“What? Why? I know what you really look like!” 

“Think so, do you? You insolent little brat. Out, before I throw you out.”

Tony found that against all odds, he actually liked this man. His no-nonsense and confidence… maybe they could make this work. He had a preference for women, but a few of his flings with men had turned out quite well.

Potter finally left them alone and Tony looked in trepidation as his soul-mate began to shift. Not only his face, but his whole body: shrinking, slimming in places, filling out in others, the face rounder, long dark curly hair… the doe eyes fit right in now, even if the suit didn't any more.

“You're a woman!”

“I can be anything, you dolt, or didn't you deduce that from your soul-mark? And here I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“I'm tech-smart. People are complicated. So this is the real you?”

She nodded. 

“And your friend never saw you like this?”

“Better not. I look like my crazy aunt and she killed Harry's Godfather. I don't want him to look at me differently.”

“If he does, he's the idiot.”

“Trying to pass off your crown already? Anyway, I'm not comfortable in my skin either. I usually look like this.”

She changed again, taller, her built more athletic but what was most striking was her short bubble-gum pink hair. Tony chuckled happily at the unexpected sight.

“I love it. It does suit you rather well.”

He looked at his wrist and sure enough, there was the image of her she preferred. Without the distraction of the bright pink hair, the grayscale version of her likeness did seem familiar. When he looked back at her, she had stepped closer. Very close, in fact.

“We've both made mistakes… Shall we start over? How about dinner?” she asked with a purr.

“Dinner? How about breakfast?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
